Modern oscilloscopes are powerful and complex tools for performing various tasks. In performing tasks, an operator often uses a user interface (UI) of the oscilloscope. Navigating the UI of such an oscilloscope can often be difficult and time consuming. For example, past implementations of the UI have required a user to navigate menus and dialogs to provide user-input. Using menus and dialogs to provide user-input has been, unfortunately, a slow and cumbersome process.